Haliichi Fusion
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Part four of the Fusion Saga. Halibel and Yoruichi have become lovers and decide to spice things up by using Orihime's Fusion Dance, and Ichigo gets dragged into the middle! HalibelXIchigoXYoruichi One-Shot!


Haliichi Fusion  
HalibelXIchigoXYorucihi.

 **A.N.: This is a sequel to** _ **Rangime Fusion**_ **and is part four in my** _ **Fusion Saga.**_ **For obvious reasons, this disregards the Thousand Year Blood War arc.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Yuri!**

 _ **Sometime after Ichigo got his powers back….  
**_ **Urahara Shop: Yoruichi's Room 9:30 PM**

"Mmmmh!" Yoruichi moaned as she made out with the woman on top of her, her hands digging into her soft blonde hair. The two lovers rolled around on the futon and continued to engage in a fierce tongue battle. Yoruichi shivered as the woman's smooth hands ran up her sides, cupping her firm breasts. "Ah!" she gasped as the woman pressed her own busty chest against hers, their nipples grinding into each other. Removing her lips from the mocha-skinned woman's, Yoruichi dragged her tongue up the blonde's sweaty neck, tasting the salty flavor of her sweat. "Mmmh… Halibel…" she purred into the Espada's ear. "You taste so good…."

The blonde-haired Espada smiled down at her purple-haired lover. "Not as good as you taste…." Yoruichi arched her back and moaned lewdly as Halibel leaned down and licked her way down Yoruichi's front, stopping for a few moments to swirl her pink tongue around Yoruichi's dark nipples and to dip into her navel, teasing the former captain. "Ahhh…" Yourichi purred as Halibel licked her dripping core, her green eyes loving the vulgar look on Yoruichi's face, full of bliss and want.

Sliding back up, Halibel wrapped her arms around Yoruichi and pulled her close. The two dark-skinned women eagerly picked up where they left off and made out on the futon again, Yoruichi's hands cupping Halibel's sweet ass. The two lay on their sides as they made out, pressing their bodies against each other before breaking for air. Halibel laid her head on Yoruichi's bosom as she snuggled with her lover, feeling happy….

During the process of swapping out Karakura Town, Yoruichi was in the middle of looking for any stragglers when she came upon the fallen Espada, Halibel. Hearing from Captain Kyoraku about how Aizen treacherously cut down the last Espada still loyal to him, Yoruichi felt pity for the arrancar and took her to Orihime for treatment. Afterwards, Halibel begged the girl to save her fraccion, still burned from the Head-Captain's zanpakuto. While the trio was recovering in Urahara Shop, Kisuke having to put the three to sleep so they didn't have to hear their constant bickering, Halibel found Yoruichi sitting on the roof. The two women began to talk for hours, finding that they had a lot in common. Halibel saw Yoruichi's wandering eyes and could tell that the former captain was attracted to her, inching closer to the woman as she felt her own desire blossom after continuously glancing at the woman's shapely body. As the sun set that day, the two shared a tender kiss, becoming lovers as they did it right there on the shop's roof. While Mila Rose, Sung-Sun and Apacci left to take care of Hueco Mundo, Halibel remained in the World of the Living in order to continue her growing relationship with Yoruichi.

"You know, we should do something to spice things up," Halibel said, panting into Yoruichi's boobs. "A little skinship is nice but I like to change things up every now and again." Looking up, the Espada saw that Yoruichi was grinning and the sight made the beautiful blonde grin herself. "I take it you have a few ideas?" she asked amused.

Yoruichi's hands snaked up the mocha-skinned woman's body and squeezed her breasts playfully. "Oh yes I do. There's been something I've wanted to try for a while ever since I saw Orihime do it with Rukia: let's try fusion!"

The Espada raised an eyebrow. "Fusion?"

Yoruichi went into a quick explanation of how she witnessed Orihime fusing with Rukia to form Rukihime, and then explained how she went on to become Orihika and Rangime. "Kisuke got in touch with his old subordinate, Toriyama, who created the technique. Apparently any person with spirit energy can do the dance and merge."

Rolling onto her back, Halibel thought about it and she had to admit the idea intrigued her. "So how's it done?"

Reaching around her, Yoruichi grabbed the remote to the TV and turned on the DVD player. Kisuke recorded everything that happened in his little underground base so the image of Rukia and Orihime performing the Fusion Dance was also recorded as well. "That looks a little silly…" Halibel said with an amused expression. "But two questions: One, what would we call ourselves? And Two, what are we gonna do while fused?"

Yoruichi's grin grew wider. "Easy: Haliichi! Oh, and I think we should pay Ichigo a visit…."

"The substitute Soul Reaper?"

"Yep! Right now his girlfriends Rukia and Orihime are in the Soul Society training, so I bet he's all alone, wanting some sexy company."

Halibel smiled but she had one concern. "But wouldn't he be cheating on them?"

Yoruichi laughed as she sat up and turned off the TV. "Oh, I'm sure they won't mind if we have us a piece of their strawberry. Besides, I once talked to Rukia about it and she didn't seem to mind as long as we didn't cut in on their alone time. So…" she leaned forward and nibbled on Halibel's ear, "You wanna?"

Halibel ran a hand up Yoruichi's beautiful body and smiled. She leaned forward and licked Yoruichi's lips. "Let's do it."

 _ **One Hour Later….  
**_ **Ichigo's House 10:30 PM**

Ichigo sighed as he hopped through his window, feeling tired. His dad had taken his sisters on another father/daughter camping trip and now the house was empty. He sorely wished Rukia and Orihime were here but the two were currently in the Soul Society training. In Yuzu's room lay Kon, suffering from Yuzu's horrifying dresses but to Ichigo it seemed like a fitting punishment. But now he was all by himself with nothing to do.

…For about 20 seconds.

"Oh Ichigoooooo…" came a sultry voice from outside his room. Curious as to who was calling him, Ichigo stepped out into the dark hallway and saw the bathroom light on. "In here, Ichigo. I'm waiting…" went the dual-voiced woman.

' _Wait… that sounds partially like Yoruichi, but I don't recognize the other half.'_ Wondering what was going on, though having a pretty good clue, Ichigo stepped into the bathroom and stared in awe at the woman before him.

Sitting in the bathtub, taking a nice bubble bath was a woman whose beauty was a ten out of ten. Her skin had a dark chocolate color and her face sort of looked like Yoruichi's but she had the greenest, piercing eyes that Ichigo had ever seen. Her hair, wet from the warm bath, clung to her body as it trialed down her body past her shoulders, yellow but with purple near the ends of the silky locks. The woman ran a hand up her front, fingering the hole in her chest as she smiled at the boy. Ichigo saw to his surprise bone-like cat ears on her head and realized that his mentor Yoruichi had fused with her new girlfriend, Halibel, creating a new pseudo Soul-reaper/Hollow. "Yoruichi! Is that really you?"

"You can call us Haliichi, Ichigo," the beautiful woman purred. "We hope you don't mind, but we felt the need for a bath." She looked the boy up and down and smiled seductively at Ichigo. "You look tired, Ichigo. Why don't you come and bathe with us…."

Ichigo could feel his hormones surge through him like a freight train and it thrilled him to be enticed by another beautiful babe, but he had a serious concern though. "Wait! Yoruichi!" he said with a frown, talking to the werecat within the fused woman. "You fused with a hollow! Don't you think there might be consequences?"

"What of it?" Haliichi said chuckling, grabbing a sponge and raising a leg. Ichigo stared, his pants becoming a little on the tight side, as Haliichi ran the soapy sponge up her leg, sighing in unadulterated pleasure. "Right now, Ichigo, the only consequences you should be thinking about are what's going to happen if you don't get in this tub…."

' _Aww to hell with it!'_

Deciding that he couldn't just stand there with an insanely gorgeous woman begging him to get into a bathtub with her, Ichigo walked over to the fused Soul Reaper/Arrancar. Haliichi licked her lips and purred seductively as Ichigo stripped, smiling with inflamed lust as she got a good look at him down there. "My goodness, Ichigo, is that your zanpakuto? Or are you just happy to see us?"

"I'm very happy to see you…" Ichigo cheekily said. He'd had enough pillow talk with Rukia and Rukihime to not feel embarrassed by the woman. Ichigo planned on sitting opposite of her in the bathtub but he watched as she merely chuckled and patted her bosom.

"Aww! Don't be a spoilsport, come over here, Ichigo."

Smiling, Ichigo lay down in the water, settling down on top of the woman. Haliichi cooed as Ichigo's body pressed against hers, his erect manhood rubbing up against her stomach as he lay on top of her. Raising a wet hand, Haliichi caressed Ichigo's cheek before reaching for the back of his neck. "So tell us, Ichigo?" she whispered as she pulled the boy's face closer to hers. "How do we look?"

Ichigo's answer came in the form of a tender kiss, moaning into her plump lips as he embraced her in the soapy water. Haliichi couldn't help but roll her eyes into the back of her head as she made out with Ichigo. Orihime and Rukia never told them that their sense of touch was doubled; it made the kiss twice as intense and made her body ache with want and lust. Slowly her tongue came out to play, swiping against Ichigo's lips but was soon met with the boy's own tongue, causing the kiss to become sloppy as their tongues played with each other.

As they broke the kiss, Ichigo and Haliichi looked into each other's eyes and they both saw desperate want in each other. As Ichigo laid his head down on Haliichi's shoulder, his hands traveled all over Haliichi's backside. His sensual teasing made Haliichi arch her back and sigh lewdly, her own hands snaking southward. Knowing what she was intending, Ichigo shifted to lie next to her, no easy task since it was a small tub. As Haliichi grasped his manhood in the warm water Ichigo's hand cupped her breast. "How do we feel, Ichigo?" Haliichi whispered into his ear before licking his cheek.

"And just when I thought you couldn't get any sexier…you go and do this." As Haliichi stroked him his hand squeezed her breasts momentarily before he stared at the hole in her chest. Somewhere, deep inside him, he'd always had a devious question that'd plagued him ever since he saw Nel in her adult form and now he decided to try it. Haliichi was shocked when Ichigo got back on top of her, sliding down until his face was in front of her chest. Though the bottom half of her large double-D cups were submerged in water and the top half was covered in soapy bubbles, it didn't deter Ichigo as he stuck out his tongue.

Haliichi cried out as Ichigo's tongue licked around her hollow hole. "Oh fuck!" she screamed. Halibel never knew that her hollow hole was sensitive, so now as Haliichi she was experiencing the mind blowing pleasure bursting into her brain. She didn't understand it. She couldn't understand it. All she knew was that if felt amazing as Ichigo's tongue licked at her hole. Her hands gripped the edge of the tub and she threw her head back as Ichigo's tongue dipped into the hole, her body tingling with sensation. "AHHHHH! FUCK!" she screamed into the air as she came in the tub, not unable to understand how it could feel so good.

Ichigo was impressed with how he managed to bring Haliichi to a quick orgasm. He wondered just how sensitive her hollow hole was but was glad he decided to try it. Taking his tongue out of her hole, Ichigo leaned back up and captured her lips as she spewed moans, his hands threading into her blonde/purple hair.

As Haliichi came down, she smiled warmly at Ichigo. "That was amazing, Ichigo. How'd you know our hollow hole was sensitive?"

"Just a hunch. Also, I've wanted to try that since I met Nel."

"Heheheh, ok. So, how about we get out and dry ourselves off?" she asked with an innocent look. Smiling down at the gorgeous woman, Ichigo nodded. The two stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel resting on the sink and began to dry the woman off. Haliichi smiled and let the boy run the towel up and down her body, cooing as he kissed her belly when he dried off her legs and thighs. "My turn…."

Ichigo had to keep himself from giggling as Halibel's towel rubbed up against his ticklish spots. However, as she knelt down she dropped the towel and gripped his throbbing shaft, licking her lips as she stared at it. "You showed us your skill at licking, Ichigo. Now let us return the favor…."

Haliichi's tongue licked the underside of Ichigo's shaft, the woman reveling in the hot taste of Ichigo's cock. Working her way up to the tip, Haliichi wrapped her lips around the head and began to bob her head back and forth, taking more of Ichigo into her with each go.

"Ohhhh…." Ichigo closed his eyes and moaned uncontrollably as Haliichi's mouth engulfed his manhood. His hands went to her head and dug into her blonde/purple scalp as Ichigo began bucking his hips into her blowjob. Haliichi gagged as more of his cock slid down her throat, the sounds of her slurping and gagging filling the bathroom but she remained undeterred, taking Ichigo deeper and deeper until her nose pressed into his pelvis. Her hands gripped Ichigo's strong thighs as she sucked him off, enjoying the melody that was Ichigo's moaning echoing in her ears. Pulling her head back, Haliichi slurped on the tip of his cock, licking the dripping slit like a lollipop. Seeing the strained look on Ichigo's face, Haliichi drove him over the edge by reaching forward and fondling the substitute's balls.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt his sac tighten in Haliichi's hand, unable to handle the erotic blow the busty woman was giving him. "Haliichi!" he moaned throwing his head back bucking his hips. "Cumming!"

Haliichi's moan reverberated throughout Ichigo's body as he came in her mouth, the woman gulping down his treat with vigor, as if she was a butterfly and Ichigo's spunk was her nectar. Pulling her mouth away from Ichigo's cock, Haliichi licked her lips, purring in delight. "Ichigo, it looks like you're just as sensitive as I am. How nice…." She stood back up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Want to continue this elsewhere?"

"Lets." Cupping her fine ass, Ichigo picked up the woman and carried her into his room. Along the way Ichigo was recharged as Haliichi rubbed her enormous rack against his chest, nibbling on his neck and leaving red marks along his tanned skin. Returning the favor, Ichigo squeezed the dark-skinned woman's buns, his fingers dipping down to gently rub against her wet folds. By the time they made it to the bedroom Haliichi was burning with desire.

Setting her down on the bed, Ichigo watched as the woman got onto her hands and knees and smiled sinfully at the boy. "You like my ass, Ichigo?" she asked while wiggling her rump in front of Ichigo. "You know you can't resist…" Setting her head down on the bed, Haliichi gripped her asscheeks, spreading herself before the boy and gave one of her bubbly cheeks a nice smack. She could see Ichigo practically drool as he stared at her shapely ass and it turned her on so bad.

Ichigo had to admit, he'd always thought Yoruichi had a nice ass, though he would've been reluctant to admit it before this whole Fusion escapade started. But Halichi…was downright bootylicious! Her ass was both big and sexy, combining the sexy asses of both Yoruichi and Halibel and the sight of the beautiful woman wiggling her luscious booty in front of him almost made his cum again just from the sight alone.

A blonde eyebrow rose on Haliichi's face as Ichigo palmed her cheeks before he began licking her juicy ass, tasting the fused woman's soft skin. "Mmmh, that's nice…" she moaned, her pussy becoming wetter by the sensual treatment. "Oh!" she gasped as Ichigo lightly bit down on one of her cheeks. "Hey!"

Ichigo chuckled as he took his mouth away from Haliichi's ass. "Sorry. I just wanted to have a piece of your succulent ass!"

Giggling, Haliichi lay down on the bed with her ass sticking up. "Well then, Ichigo. Indulge on us…."

Haliichi gripped the bedsheets as Ichigo's hand slowly crawled up her thigh, fingering her wet pussy for a moment before continuing up. At first she thought Ichigo was going to finger her other hole but that thought soon died as Ichigo's palm came bearing down on her dark cheek. "Ohhh!" she moaned with her eyes rolled back. "Spank us harder, Ichigo! We've been such a bad girl!"

 _Smack!_ went Ichigo's hand on her plump booty again and again. Haliichi cried out with each spank, her breasts rubbing against the bedsheets and making a delightful heat burn in her hollowed-out chest. By the time Ichigo gave her the twelfth spank, Haliichi threw her head back and screamed at the top of her lungs as the pleasure was more than she could bear. "OHHHH! ICHIGOOOO!" she wailed as she came, her juices spraying all over Ichigo's waist and manhood. Ichigo merely watched the woman achieve climax, looking fit to burst himself as he watched her ride the waves of pleasure.

Unlike before, Haliichi came down much quicker this time, rolling onto her back and looking up at the painfully aroused Ichigo. "Ichigo…that was so much fun…" she said, her blonde/purple hair sprawled on the bed. "Lie down for us, please?"

Knowing what she wanted, Ichigo obliged. Settling down on the bed, Ichigo rested his head on the pillow as the fused Soul Reaper/Arrancar sat up and crawled over to him, straddling his lap. She gripped his cock and smiled as she felt it's heat and the occasional pulses from it. "My, you're so hard, Ichigo. We bet you just can't wait…so let's fuck like animals!"

Ichigo sighed and gripped her waist as the sexy woman lowered herself onto his cock, plugging her cunt with his manmeat. Ichigo couldn't believe how tight the woman was but loved how her warm walls embraced him. Haliichi's head rolled back and she moaned vulgarly, her hands coming up her front to cup her breasts. "So big…" she moaned before placing her hands on Ichigo's chest, steadying herself before raising her hips.

The bed rocked and creaked as Haliichi rode Ichigo like a stallion, her chest pressing against Ichigo's, kissing the boy passionately as her lower half bounced on Ichigo's cock, her hips moving with a mind of their own. Sweat poured off the woman's body as she impaled herself on Ichigo, her emerald eyes glazed and her mouth dominated by Ichigo's tongue as it explored the cavern of her mouth. Going off of another hunch, Ichigo reached up and scratched behind her hollow cat-ears. Haliichi gasped and acrhed her back in pleasure, making her breasts push against his chest more. "Ichigo! You know just what gets me wet!" Haliichi screamed. "You're gonna make me cum!"

"Me too!" Ichigo grunted, gripping the woman's hot ass and thrusting into her hot core, unable to handle the woman's tightening walls.

"Ichigooooo!" the blonde/purple-haired woman screamed as she came. She held onto Ichigo for dear life.

"Cumming!" Ichigo shouted, shooting his load deep into the woman's womb.

Haliichi cooed as she lay on Ichigo's chest, her eyes rolled into the back of her head. "So hot… my womb's melting…." Haliichi moaned, rubbing her belly. Ichigo rolled onto his side and pulled out of her, pulling her close. She opened her eyes and kissed him passionately before grinding her hips again. "Ichigo… we still want to have fun with you…."

Ichigo sweatdropped at the horny woman, finding it hard to believe she still wanted to fuck after riding him like a stallion. ' _I guess this is what happens when you put a frisky cat and a horny shark together….'_

 _ **2 Days Later….  
**_ **Urahara Shop 8:30  
Halibel POV**

"And then we kept going at it for about another 3 hours…" Halibel finished, back in her gigai and relaying her and Yoruichi's whereabouts that night to Kisuke and Tessai. "And then we went to sleep next to Ichigo. When we woke up yesterday morning, we found we had separated back into two beings again."

"I see…" Kisuke flipped his fan and ruminated on Halibel's tale. "Interesting. I knew Akira told me that any spiritual beings could merge together but I was skeptical about a hollow merging with a Soul Reaper. And Yoruichi was completely normal when you woke up?"

The Espada nodded. "She seemed perfectly fined to me. Well…" she giggled in amusement. "Aside from being up for some more fun with Ichigo. I could hear them from all the way in the bathroom as I took another bath. She seemed alright to me."

Tessai looked around and frowned, not feeling Yoruichi's spiritual pressure in the shop. "That brings up the question: where exactly is Yoruichi?"

The shopkeeper and Espada looked around and shrugged. "I don't know, maybe she went to go get some more milk?" Halibel suggested….

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Ichigo's Room  
Ichigo POV**

"Ichigo…Ichigo… wake up, Ichigo…."

Ichigo stirred in his bed and cracked an eye open. "That voice…Yoruichi?" He sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. "Is that you, Yoruichi?" He turned to face the speaker and gasped in shock.

The purple haired woman grinned at him, her eyes black and a cat-like mask slowly forming on her face. "Oh no, lover boy! I don't have a name!" she said grinning.

Ichigo felt a strange sense of déjà vu as the hollowfied Yoruichi jumped him…..

The End


End file.
